X vs The Dueling Thieves
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: Sequel to 'Duelist X'. What happens when some of Jame's old friends come looking for him? Explosions, Duels, and Murder. Please R
1. We are in deep crud

**Hello once again I'm glad you decided to come and read the squel to my first story so this is after James joins the academy and some 'old pals decide to come vist**

**So please enjoy**

A quiet night at the Domino Academy all the students asleep in their rooms and Campus security making their rounds to insure no rule breakers were doing anything. A guard on the outside of the academy's gates turned to face the reader.

"Hello once again readers, you may know me from the last story about Duelist X or as he's known now as James Markowski now living and average schoolboy life of friends, crushes, and cards is about to be interrupted as past actions, memories, and friends he's been running from for to long finally catch up him."

Inside the academy in the east wing the pitter-patter of footsteps can be heard as a student hurries to return to his room after a midnight run to the latrine. This student is no mystery to James in fact he's Stephanie's brother Alex. As he rounds a corner 2 pairs of hands grab him and pulled him into a broom closet, they click on the light and they both dressed in black and wearing masks.

"Alright punk we want to know where Duelist XYZ is we know he's here and we know you know." The first man said

"Please I don't know any XYZ." said Alex

"Talk or we'll hurt you."

Well Alex really didn't know anything so it was a very painful night. When he was found the next morning and taken to the hospital wing it was the decision made by Bryce leader of the elite to keep it a secret. After he discovered what the thieves were after he pondered over it for awhile.

"Duelist XYZ, Duelist XYZ, Duelist XYZ, Duelist X..y..z of course." He started for the intercom, pointed at his secretary. "Call the police I want an investigator to investigate last nights events." He reached the intercom, picked it up and yelled. "JAMES!"

James was in the cafeteria having a practice duel when the announcement came on everyone went quiet and looked at him.

"I think I'll go pay a visit to Bryce." James said

"And I'll come to." said Stephanie

When they reached Bryce's office and walked in. The police investigator was already there talking to Alex.

"What was the point of yelling my name over the intercom?" Demanded James

"This (he pointed to Alex) and what's she doing here?" Bryce

"She comes with me and that's her brother so she has a right to be here." James

He walked over to Alex.

"Who did this to you?" James

"Your friends." Bryce

"My Friends?" James

"Yes your tall masked friends." Bryce

"Wait who did they ask for?" James

"Duelist XYZ and they left this." The investigator said handing James a card.

"Hmm (James looked at the card) ahh this stirs up bad memories."

"What bad memories what does that mean?" Bryce

"It means were all in deep crud." Said James putting the card on the table. It was _XYZ Dragon Cannon_.

**So Good, BadI don't care reveiw**


	2. Painful memories

"What do you mean by that?" Bryce asked getting irritated.

"I mean the Dueling Thieves are back in town." James

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Oh, this is going to take awhile." said James

Every one was sitting around a table and James was at the center.

"Okay explanation time, now as you know I was Duelist X but before that I was Duelist XYZ, why the name? Because I used _XYZ Dragon Cannon_ to destroy all my opponents and I was part of an organization called The Dueling Thieves. We stole cards, money, anything we needed and I took part in over 15 robberies. Now I left this organization at age 12 after 4 years in it lived 2 years on the street then became Duelist X simply by dropping the YZ because I no longer use the card. Now why join The Dueling Thieves? Because I was desperate and homeless. Another thing that I wish to confess is that I feel responseible for the Duelist Massacre.

(For those of you who don't know the Duelist Massacre was an incident where the Dueling Thieves tried to rob the cards at a dueling convention secretly, but word got out a shot got fired and the Thieves panicked and they started to shoot into a panicked and running crowd and 23 people died.)

"You took part in it?" The investigator asked.

"No, but I could have prevented it, see before I quit I knew about this in fact I was supposed to take part in it, but I decided to quit and didn't tell anyone." James

"WHAT! You could have prevented the death of 23 people and shut down a criminal organization and you didn't tell anyone?" The investigator demanded

"I couldn't bring myself to do it, because they hadn't been criminals to me. They'd been family, but anyways I have an offer to make (turns to the investigator) if you pardon me for those accounts of robbery I'll go undercover because its' obvious they want me back, I'll find their main base and signal you somehow." James said

"Okay not like we have a choice." The investigator said

"Exallent now I'm going to go get ready." Said James.

In his room James was all packed just one more thing he needed. He turned his head towards his closet, opened, and looked at his old Black Cloak he worn for so long. He stared at it for so long while thinking:

"Can I go back I mean when I left I swore to God I wouldn't go back, but in the prosess killed 23 people, I guess I need to go back to clean up the mess I made 2 years ago, but how can I?"

Finally he said aloud not really talking to anyone: "I just don't know."

"Don't know what?" Said a voice behind him.

He turned and saw Stephanie standing in the door way to his room, she walked over to him and embraced him and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I need to fix the mess I made three years ago then maybe my conscience can finally rest." Said James

"I understand, just promise me no one will get hurt?" Asked Stephanie

"Promise," assured James and with that he left for the front of the academy and into a cab he had called.

After he came where he needed to be he got out of the cab and the driver turned around and the narrator was the driver.

"So going undercover to destroy an organization he failed to stop 2 years ago, sounds like your typical sci-fi plotline, but this plotline has some interesting twists."


	3. X is back

After walking to a field he knew was a recruiting ground for new Dueling Thieve members. He waited a few minutes and then a boy maybe 16 years old popped up out of the grass.

"You here for recruitment?" He asked.

"No I'm here for a renewal of my membership, my card." James handed the boy a Dueling card. The boy stared at it for a second, then his eyes widened.

"Yes, yes come with me." The boy started to make his way out of the field and James followed

The boy lead James to a downtown restaurant and lead him to the back right out side the managers office. He then turned to James.

"May I see your card (James handed him the card) good now wait here." The boy walked into the office. James did as he told and waited. About 10 minutes later the boy came back out. "The boss will see you."

James walked into the room and found himself staring into the face of his former boss Neopolean Poe. He had greesey black hair and tanned skin. Was about 6 feet tall and was 20 years old.

"Well XYZ good to see you again." Neopolean said

"X, just X now" James corrected

"Well it's interesting that you're back and were going to take you back only because you never ratted on us." Neopolean

"Wonderful, now what's the first job I can do for yah?" James

"We got a couple, but why so eager?" Neopolean asked

"I want to get back to my rank at the main facility." James

"Well here's the first job you can do." Neopolean

They talked it over for a while and finally the job was decided.

The next day at a gas station a black cloaked man bragged in the door pulled out a gun and pointed it at the cashier.

"Money in the bag punk!" The figure demanded

The cashier threw all the money in the bag and then the figure ran to the front and noticed there was nobody there so he threw a grenade that blew up and engulfed the gas pumps in flames.

"Hahahahaha." The figure laughed then he threw a smoke grenade and vanished.

The next day at the academy Bryce was sitting next to Alex's bed and reading the paper while Stephanie was talking to her brother.

"Well looks like James is doing his job, say here he blew up a gas station yesterday and stole $68.47 from it." Said Bryce

"What?" Stephanie demanded

"Relax he hasn't broken his promise says here no one was hurt." Bryce replied

"Good." Said Stephanie

"He hasn't broken his promise, not yet anyway." Bryce muttered to himself.

"Good job X I have another job for you, a thrift store not to far away, is owned by a man I hate. I want you to rob him and destroy his store."

"I can do that easily." Remarked X

X ran out the front of the restaurant and down the street. One of the people in the restaurant turned around.

"Well it seems X started his criminal career off with a bang, and kept his promise to Stephanie. But will he be able to keep that promise before this mission is over?" The narrator asked.


	4. X did what?

**Hey peple 4th chapter is here and 2 more on the way so enjoy**

Inside the thrift store there was a loud BANG! And X was in the center of the room with a gun.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" He yelled.

Everyone in the store ran out as fast as their feet can carry them. X then proceed to destroy the store he threw his exploding grenades everywhere and kicking down every thing he saw. A cop who had seen everyone run out called for back up then pulled out his gun and ran for the door. When he got inside he looked at X.

"Freeze!" He demanded

"Well a cherrytop come to challenge me?" X Asked

"Put your hands up!" The cop demanded again but a little nervously now.

"Don't be stupid." X warned.

"I'm warring you." the cop said, sweat practicley pouring down his head.

X kicked up his foot and the gun flew into the air and landed somewhere in the rubble X then pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the cops head. The cop started to whimper and X just grinned

Outside there were 5 cop cars and 10 police men including the investigator that James had talked to. They sat and waited with their guns trained on the door of the store.

"Don't move unless you hear fire." the investigator ordered.

Less than a minute later they all heard 3 loud BANGS! and then saw smoke billow out of the store, then the cops rushed into the store .

The next morningBryce was reading the paper in his office. Then he spit out his coffee (in that surprised manner). He then called Stephanie into his office.

"Why did you call me?" She asked

"Read this." Bryce said and handed her the paper.

**Black cloaked figure destroys thrift store and kills cop. **

Reports say that the cop went into store, but the man surprised the cop and shot him 3 times in the head.

Stephanie's eyes welled up in tears and she dropped the paper and ran out of the room crying.

Later in Stephanie's room there was a knock on her door and then a minute later her brother Alex walked in.

"Steph (her childhood nickname) what's the matter?" Alex asked

She didn't answer, but continued to cry.

"Yeah I read the paper." Alex said

"He promised that no one would get hurt." Said Stephanie going to her brother, embracing him and crying into his shirt.

"There, there, don't worry." Alex assured her

"But how can I not worry he's a killer now, I don't even know if I like him anymore." Said Stephanie

"Well I don't know about that, but he must have had a good reason for what he did." Said Alex

"I hope for everybody's sake it's a good reason." Stephanie said

Outside the janitor was mopping the floor and its our good friend the narrator he turns to face the reader.

"Hmm it seems that X or James couldn't keep his promise, but did he kill that cop on purpose or was it accident or was it a charade to keep the Duelist Thieve's trust?"

**Yousalike itsa? Yousa hate itsa? TELL MESA NOW!**


	5. Any faith left?

At the restaurant that Neopolean Poe (The boss) owned X was getting ready for a bank robbery that he had gotten to go on because he killed the cop. He remembered the compliments.

Way to go X-Dueling thieves member

You popped a cherrytop- Dueling thieves member

You're really back this time- Dueling thieves member

Nice first kill- Dueling thieves member

So he was finally ready he and some members he was taking with him got into a van and drove to the bank. Now it so happened that on that day Stephanie was retriving some cash at Bryce's request from the Domino Academy account at the same bank that X and his gang were going to rob. At 12:32 p.m. X busted into the bank with his friends, guns drawn.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

Everybody put their hands up as X and his friends robbed the bank. Right as they were about to leave Stephanie yelled at X.

"Go on and run you cowardly murderer."

"Well boys, it seems this little girl wants to try to challenge us how cute." X and his men laughed

"Darn right I want to challenge you, to a duel and if I win you put the money back and if you win you can go." Said Stephanie angry as heck.

"Okay, Smity give me my disk." He barked one of the thieves handed him a duel disk.

"Duel" They both said.

Stephanie 4000

X 4000

"I summon_ Mechanical Chaser _(def 800 atk 1850) in attack mode and set one card facedown." X

"I summon the _Great Angus _(def 600 atk 1800) in attack mode and activate _Wild Natures Release _which gives my Angus a 900 point boost and I'll now have it attack." Stephanie

"Not so fast I activate _Sheild and Sword_ which switches the attack and defense points of your monster." X

Stephanie 2850

X 4000

"My turn, I summon _Dark Elf_ (def 800 atk 2000) and equip it with _The Sword Of Dark Destruction _and_ Fairy Meteor Crush_ and I'll have my elf attack your Chaser, and finally I'll activate _Dekonotia The Cure Master_ to restore my life points." Stephanie

Stephanie 2850

X 3000

"For my turn I play _Tribute To The Doom_ which destroys your monster and I summon _Spear Dragon _(def 0 atk 1900) and then have it attack you directly. X

Stephanie 1950

X 3000

"My turn I activate _Card Destruction_ and then summon _Dark Necrofear _(def 2800 atk 2450) and have it attack your dragon." Stephanie

Stephanie 1950

X 2550

"Your end has been sealed, because I activate _Curse Of The Masked Beast_ and by throwing away these cards, I summon _The Masked Beast_ (def 2800 atk 3200) and equip it with the _Ax Of Despair_ and then have it attack your Necrofear." X

Stephanie 0

X 1550

X then threw one of his smoke grenades down and he and his gang vanished. One of the people in the bank looked around he was the narrator and he said: "It seems that X has really has gone back to the Dueling Thieves and that Stephanie has lost all faith in him can it all be fixed or is it too late?"


	6. Busted!

At the restaurant Neopolean Poe owned X walked into Poe's office and threw a bag of money on the table.

"Well X I m impressed I think you have earned your former rank back so I have arranged for someone to take you to the main base and meet with the top 5 leaders."

X was stunned, even before he quit he had never meet the top five.

"Okay" X said.

At the main base X was taken to his room by a junior member.

"Yes and mister X the top 5 want to meet you in a half an hour"

"Lushous." Said X. (That's my own phrase it means 'wonderful')

After the junior left X took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Investigator?….Yes……I'm in, here's the address."

X walked into a room shaped like the court room from the 5th Harry potter book. The top 5 were sitting where the ministry folks were sitting in the book.

"X correct?" one asked.

"That's right." X confirmed.

"Well, Poe has told us how you always get the job done right and are an expert duelist." another one said.

"So we want you to duel our best man." A third one said.

"I accept." X said

The ground in the center of the room rose up and there was a man about maybe 35 standing with a duel disk.

"So what's your name?" X inquired

"They call me the Leech" Leech said

"Duel!" They both said

Leech 4000

X 4000

"I summon one card in facedown defense position and end my turn." Leech

"I summon _Ax Raider_ (def 1150 atk 1700) in attack mode and have him attack your facedown." X

"It won't get through because that's _Giant Solider Of Stone_" (def 2000 atk 1300)Leech

Leech 4000

X 3700

"For my turn I set another card in facedown defense position and end my turn." Leech

"I summon _Vorse Raider_ (def 1200 atk 1900) and have it attack your face down."

"Thank you, because when _Sonic Bird_ (def 1200 atk 1400) is destroyed I can pull a ritual monster from my deck." Leech

"Well I too have a ritual monster and I activate _Curse Of The Masked Beast_ and by tributing my to monsters I can summon _The Masked Beast_ (def 2800 atk 3200) to the field and have him destroy your stone solider."

"For my turn I activate _Polymerization _to fuse _Thousand Eyes Idol_ (def 0 atk 0) and _Relinquished_ (def 0 atk 0). to create _Thousand-Eyes Restrict_ (def 0 atk 0).Leech

"What is a monster with that kind of attack do against my Beast?" X

"Oh, he can do allot his special ability allows him to use your monster as an equip card." Leech

"What!" X

"And now he attacks you directly." Leech  
Leech 4000

X 500

"Maybe this X guy isn't as good as you thought Poe." One of the top 5 said to Poe.

"Summon a monster in facedown defense position" X

"My Restrict attacks your facedown" Leech

"Summon a monster in facedown defense position" X

"My Restrict attacks your facedown" Leech

"I activate _Swords Of Reveling Light_ and summon a monster in facedown defense position." X

"I draw and end my turn." Leech

"I summon another monster in facedown defense position." X

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Leech

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the _Cosmo Queen_ (def 2450 atk 2900) in attack mode and activate _Heavy Storm_ which returns all cards on the field to our hands and equip my queen with _Megomorph_ which doubles its attack and before I have it attack I activate _Monster Reborn _and revive my Vorse Raider. Now my queen will attack your restrict." X

Leech 2300

X 500

"Who cares my restrict still lives." Leech

"But with no attack points, and now my vorse raider will attack it, destroying it and finally I activate _Sparks_ which deals 500 points of direct damage to your life points."

Leech 0

X 500

"Very good X, how would you like to join our top 5?" Asked Leech

"Well I—

"This is the police everybody come out with their hands up" Shouted a voice from the outside.

"And that's my cue to get out of here." Said X

"What!" Everyone in the room gasped

"Seriously guys did you think I honestly was back, I'm good, now see you later." He threw down a smoke grenade and vanished.

An hour later at the academy everyone was watching the news and watched as the police take theDueling Thievesinto custody and the paparazzi was beginning to smother the investigator when suddenly smoke blew from everywhere. When the smoke cleared X was standing next to the investigator.

"Ah X never got a chance to thank you for helping us with this case."

"No problemo I actually enjoyed doing it." X Replied

"X? As in Duelist X?" One of the reporters asked. (If you haven't noticed the paparazzi is a little slow around here.)

"And that's my cue to get out of here." Said X pulling out a smoke grenade and pulling the pin and smoke started to flow out.

"Wait just one question, please?" Asked a reporter.

"Alight just one make it quick." X said irritation in his voice.

"Why did you kill that cop in the thrift store?" The women asked.

"Lady." Said X snickering. "If that man died, he'd be the first man to die from being shot with a blank. Now no more." He declared and threw down his grenade.

"My goodness so he wasn't a killer, and I accused him of being one." Stephanie gasped watching from the academy dorm common room.

"Well I'm sure X forgives you." Said a voice behind her.

Stephanie turned around and saw James Markowski standing over her.

"Dang! How does he do that?" Bryce muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry James I didn't know you were faking it." Said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"It's okay I have no more old friends trying to find me and I can go on in life." Said James. He then dove into a lasting kissing with Stephanie.

Outside the room the handyman had just finished installing a new lightbulb in the wall he turned and narrator time: "So with the Dueling Thieves gone everything seems to fit a perfect ending, butdo you honestly think a stroy this long has an ending this peaceful? Yes I know you must be getting tired of seeing me, but thereare a couple ofmore piece of the puzzle that you must see until you can finally rest your mind on the subject of Duelist X so stay alert. For FBI files I'm Jim Cal-(wrong ending again) so thanks for reading."


End file.
